


Nightmares

by Scarlet_Winchester



Series: Déjà vu [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Winchester/pseuds/Scarlet_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>second part in the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

After dropping you off at your house the boys made their way back to the motel that they were staying at. During the ride to the hotel Sam kept talking about his day at school and all of the people he had met, Dean however was not listen to a single word Sam was saying as he mouthed the words the classic rock songs playing in the background. This continued until Sam began to talk about you and Melanie, Dean laughed as he listened to way his younger brother described the girls that he had meet today,

“Well from what I can tell they are both kind, and really smart and not just book smart but in other topics too. Melanie is more outgoing than (Y/N), she was kind of shy at lunch. I don’t have any classes with Melanie but I do with her boyfriend Mason. Also I have 2 classes with (Y/N) law and English.” The younger Winchester explained but stopped when he heard the chuckling from the driver’s seat “What is so funny Dean?”

“The way you describe girls Sammy, were they cute, or single that’s all I need to know… and maybe if they have cute older sister.” Dean answered.

As they arrived in the hotel room dean put his bag on the bed and turned on the T.V. to watch a football game while Sam sat at the desk and began to work on the little amount of home work that he had.

**. . .**

When you get home no one else is there as your family works 12 hour shifts and they wouldn’t be off until around 6 which is when the supper you were making would be on the table waiting for them like it was every night. Once you had supper in the oven you sat down at the table to get ahead in the homework. The first home was your aunt, she came in wearing her scrubs and said she would be back down after her shower. When she returned to the kitchen she informed you that it would likely only be you and her for supper this evening. After finishing up supper you made up two other plates and stored them in the fridge for the remaining members of your family to eat when they returned. You climbed the stairs to your room and began to read one of the assigned novel for your English class this year, it was entitled Lord of the Flies. Your week continued like this until it was Thursday night and the first week of classes was drawing to an end. After an hour of reading Melanie called and told you that she would not be at lunch tomorrow because she was surprising Mason with an anniversary lunch. After getting of the phone you got ready for bed wiping off the make-up you had worn that day and tried to fall asleep just as soon as sleep took a hold of you, you were back in your childhood room…

_You were four years old and your step mother came into your room telling you that your brother had something to show the family however when you got downstairs your brother and father were tied up to chairs in your living room. You turn to you step mother and suddenly her eyes were completely black while she smiled at you causing a large shiver to run down your spine. You spent the night tied to a chair, only let out when you said that if you didn’t go to school they office would send someone to check on the family. The whole day you were thinking about your father and brother sitting at home while that monster watched them._

You heard your cousin Tayla come in, she was a few years older than you and treated you as a younger sister. It was almost midnight when she came upstairs to your room and she thanked you for making supper before asking to borrow one of your tops for the club she was going tonight (it was a tradition for people to go to a club in town on Thursday night) you rolled out of bed and new you would be woken up again when she came home with a boy as there was more sound proofing between the attic (your room) and the rest of the house so it was easier to hid her date for the night. Before she left she told you to get some sleep and you weren’t going to argue with her as you were exhausted. She left and you decided to fall back asleep while you wait for her return which you assumed would be around two or three…

_Coming home from school you detoured into the park next to the motel down the street from your house, looking around not many people used this park due to the proximity to the motel you only saw two boys one a few years older and the other approximately your age. As you got closer to the climber they noticed you coming towards them. The taller boy asked if you lived in the area answering yes he began to ask some rather odd questions such as, if you had noticed it being colder in your house lately to which you replied no, then if you had smelt sulfur in the air which when you thought about it the answer was yes. The shorter boy had come closer to you and then introduced himself but the name he had said seemed just out of the grasp of your memory. After playing for a few hours you decided it was time to go home the boys walked you there._

Hearing the door to your room swing open you were shaken awake by the hands of your drunk cousin telling you to stay out until you had to leave and that she would drive you to school in the morning to repay you for the loan of your room. Climbing into your Tayla’s bed you set your alarm and drifted off to sleep continuing your dream and for the first time in a while hoping your alarm went off sooner rather than later. You hated this dream and haven’t had it since you were little which resulted in some of the details being a little fuzzy thinking about what may be triggering these awful nightmares made sleep come quickly as your eyes shut.

_Your back in the park however it is a few days later, the boys have come to play with you every afternoon. Today they offered to walk home with you to which you agreed that they should, however when you got home they asked to come inside you said that your step mom was sick and couldn’t have any visitors in the house they understood you said goodbye. As the door to your house opened and she called your name, your face turned into a look of terror which the boys noticed, as the door closed behind you they heard a scream coming from within the house. The sight before you registered there was blood everywhere your brother was no longer tied up he lay limp on the floor while your dad stay limp on the chair. A smile crosses the face of what was clearly no longer your step-mom her eyes were now always black and she was coming closer threatening you with step until your back was up against the wall. As she threw you against the wall on the opposite side of the room with a wave of her hand causing a sharp pain in your side and back as you hit the book shelf resulting in many pictures and collectables to fall and smash on the floor around you while some shards land on you. As you try to recover you glance up to see her above you with some sort of jagged knife, she began to bring it to your chest and dig it into your shoulder when the front door to your house swung open revealing a tall older man with a beard and worn out face that looked like he hadn’t slept in days maybe weeks. He stopped your step-mother before she could kill you and you closed your eyes when you heard the screams when they stopped you reopened them and felt the man’s strong arms around you carrying you out of the house while calling 911. When the police arrive you are standing outside with the man who had come to your rescue they asked if you had any other family in the area you said no the closest was on vacation a few hours away, so the man told the police that he didn’t mind if you stayed with him and his boys for the night after agreeing you got into a black car the sign on the trunk read impala, This took you past the park to the motel. Once the man opened the door you saw the boys from the park, the older one had explained that your step-mother had been possessed by a demon and that it had been sent back to hell when his father had completed the Latin chant. Your aunt and uncle arrived in the morning and they moved all your things to their house down the street from your old house directly across from the park and you never saw the man or his boys again after that night even forgetting their names, but never forgetting what they had done for you a small scar on you hand made sure of that._

Your alarm goes off and you lazily descend the stairs to your kitchen where you are surprised to see your cousin. For anyone who didn’t know the family they would just assume that the two of you were sisters as you both have the same red wavy hair and blue eyes. From the back it is hard to tell you apart, she was sitting at the table eating a small bowl of cereal. She smirked when she saw you and told you that you were okay to get changed in your room as it was all cleared out. You finished the glass of water in your hand before heading up to your room to get dressed. As you entered your room the lights are off however you go straight to your closet to grab the clothes that you would wear to school, at this point you heard sound coming from the main part of the bedroom. Thinking it was most likely your cousin coming to grab something that she had forgotten you ignored it until a hand came in contact with your hip resulting in a shriek and a quick turn terrified until finding jut whom the hand belonged to. A laugh that surely belonged to Tayla.

“Dean? What are you doing… Never mind I don’t want to know!” you questioned pausing once you realized you didn’t really want to know the answer. Tayla came in to the small closet where you two had been standing.

“Sorry I had to, it was just so funny!” she chuckled, but she soon stopped when she noticed the uncomfortable look on your face “(Y/NN) I’m so sorry I thought it would be funny I didn’t mean to upset you! He didn’t hurt you did he?” you shook your head no but still couldn’t change your facial expression. That was when dean decided to spill the beans  “We didn’t do anything (Y/N) I promise I was super drunk and I couldn’t drive home like that, I also wasn’t feeling a lecture from Sam so she offered me a place to stay, I even slept on the floor” he added to ease your mind.

This only slightly relieved your worries but you let them all go when you saw the time “Okay I believe you but I need to be at school soon and if I am late you will never hear the end of it” you warned your cousin. The two of them left your room and gave you time to change into the leggings and blue plaid flannel that you had chosen. You walked downstairs opting out of wearing make-up today. You went out to the garage and climbed behind the wheel of your Mustang waiting for Tayla and Dean to come out to the car. As the garage door opened Tayla motioned or Dean to take the shot gun seat, battling for a moment until he gave in, as you turned the car on he ran his fingers up the hood enjoying your car almost as much as you did.

As you pulled in the school lot you got out of the car without even turning the car off as your cousin was going to take Dean home and pay for parking. You run to your locker seeing Sam standing by your locker and he creates a small talk conversation and that was all that you let it get to. You turned to leave for your morning classes you looked to him to say goodbye and watched as he walked away down the hall. As he walked away you noticed the expression he had made it seem like there was something more to say. A look that you had seen before a long time ago but in that instance you knew why your dreams had been strange this week. For the first time in a while you had a moment of clarity the dreams of the boy from the park playing through your mind all of the details including names suddenly filled in. That little boy from the park flashed through your mind he may not be so little anymore

 At lunch you sit in your normal table and decided you needed to confront Sam about the suspicions as Melanie and Mason weren’t going to be there. As he sat down across from you the opportunity arose to ask the question which has been on your mind all day

“Sam please don’t think I am crazy but do you know anything about demons?”


End file.
